


Ancient

by IAmStoryteller



Series: October Prompts 2019 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Moon being a nerd, Moon is mute headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Moon discovers another set of ancient runes in Alola





	Ancient

Moon held out her flashlight. She had been traipsing about on the small islands between the big islands when she accidentally fell into a hole. She was the eleven-year-old Champion of the Alola Region, ever curious and ever exploring. Shining the light on the walls, she spotted some drawings.

“Hmm,” hummed Moon, reaching for her Pokeball that contained her Incineroar, letting her starter Pokemon out. Thankfully, she was on the same wavelength as her starter that he immediately used his flames to light up the area. 

She was in some sort of underground cave. How unusual. She did not think people lived on the smaller islands. It looked like a trip to the library will be order to find out more before the creation of Alola as a Region. She pulled out her Rotom-Dex, opening to the map app—hitting the add function that she suggested to the creator of the map app when she ran into her at the big hotel.

As she worked, she saw the line of text from Lillie and Hau asking if she wanted to meet up for dinner and battles later on Akala. There were no bars, so she couldn’t respond at the moment, but they were used to her silence by now.

Her Incineroar just gave her a look, as she sat on the ground of the cave and pulled out her sketchpad. She wanted to get some copies of the drawings to show Professor Kukui. It might be important!

She held up her hands and signed to her Pokemon that it’ll only be five minutes and then he can get them out of there. Moon heard Incineroar sigh, making some rumbling, grumbling sound he did when he was annoyed with her.

Moon merely giggled and went to work.


End file.
